onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ichiban Kuji One Piece
Ichiban Kuji is a lottery handled every months by Banpresto. Each session features a specific set of Shonen Jump titles with exclusive lots, sometimes along other more common products. To participate to the lottery and maybe win items, you must buy ¥500 tickets in Japanese convenience stores (also called combini) or toy stores like Jump stores. Premium sessions may call for ¥800 to ¥1,000 priced tickets instead. Generally, one store gets a pool of lots, containing a total of 100 lots with their accompanying ¥500 tickets. Some stores actually even allow people to pre-order a whole pool for the regular wholesale price of ¥50,000. The quantity of each prize is fixed by Banpresto for one pool. Here's a sample of what kind of allotment a pool can get, taken from the December 2009 session of Ichiban Kuji Premium K-ON!No.1 Lottery Premium K-ON! Prize items by Banpresto at Neko Magic. Retrieved on 2010-01-10.: Nevertheless, items can generally be bought directly in combini and specialized shops after a short while. Ichiban Kuji literally means The n°1 Lottery, or more explicitly The Best Lottery. What is listed here are the sessions that featured exclusive One Piece items since March 2008. Other sessions did have One Piece items but they were already available before in UFO Catcher. However, Ichiban Kuji has been launched since 2003 and any information on sessions from 2007 and older are actually missing. Here's a picture of a prize featured in one of the 1st Ichiban Kuji session: IchibanKujiAceKeychain.jpg Ichiban Kuji Visual TV Anime 「One Piece」 The early March 2008 session was the very first one to feature One Piece, and even with exclusive items. You could only win some posters and cards. *1st prize: a special big size poster of a size of 728×1030mm. *2nd prize: 2 Joint Posters, 515×728mm each (you had to put the 2 posters side by side to makea single image). *3rd prize: 4 sets of 3-Piece Clearing File, 220×310mm each card (each set contains 3 cards, hence the name). Double Chance Campaign prize given to 50 people (ends 6/1/2008): Special Big Size Poster Glow in the Dark Version Release Commemoration Campaign prize given to 30 people: Limited Edition Postcard Set of Poster and Clear File Images (15 total) Image:Ichibankuji1prize1.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize21.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize22.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize31.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize302.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize303.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize304.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize305.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize306.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize307.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize308.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize309.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize310.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize311.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji1prize312.jpg| Ichiban Kuji TV Anime 「One Piece」 The second session of mid-May 2008 was more interesting as you could win high quality figures along more various items than mere posters. *1st prize: Thousand Sunny, 31.5cm tall. *2nd prize: Luffy, performing the 2nd Gear stance, 12cm tall. *3rd prize: Franky, performing a Coup De Vent, 14.5cm tall. *4th prize: Chopper plush toy, 35cm tall. *5th prize: 3 kinds of Fastener Clear Case, 34.5cm×24.5cm. *6th prize: 4 kinds of Relief Business Card Case, 9.5cm×6.8cm. *7th prize: 2 Chopper pen, 16cm long. *8th prize: 5 kinds of Ball Chain Mascot, 8~10cm tall (some plushies with a key chain at their top). Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people (ends 8/12/2008): Limited Color Ver. Thousand Sunny Model Triple Chance Campaign prize given to 30 people (ends 8/12/2008): Limited Color Ver. Luffy and Franky Figures set Release Commemoration Campaign prize given to 3 people chosen by lottery from correct quiz entries (ends 6/12/2008): Fuji FINEPIX F100 fd Image:Ichibankuji2prize1.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize2.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize3.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize4.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize51.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize52.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize53.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize61.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize62.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize63.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize64.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize71.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize72.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize81.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize82.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize83.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize84.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji2prize85.jpg| Ichiban Kuji One Piece ～Thriller Bark Arc～ The third session is about a complete set of figures and plushies that could be won as prizes from the late December 2008 session of Ichiban Kuji. *A prize: Oars Big Soft Vinyl, 25cm tall. *B prize: Monkey･D･Luffy, Nightmare version, 18cm tall. *C prize: Chopper plushy, 30cm tall. *D prize: Kumashi plushy, 25cm tall. *E prize: 3 Negative Memo Stand figures, involving Zoro, Sanji and Franky, 8~9cm tall. *F prize: 4 key holders, 6~7 cm tall. *G prize: 4 bandanas, 50×50cm. Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people (ends 3/29/2009): Oars Big Soft Vinyl Limited Color ver. Triple Chance Campaign prize given to 30 people (ends 3/29/2009): Crying Face Chopper Triple Chance Campaign prize given to 30 people (ends 3/29/2009): Kumashi Limited ver. Image:Itibankuji5027.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize1.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize2.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize3.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize4.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize51.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize52.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize53.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize61.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize62.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize63.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize64.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize71.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize72.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize73.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji3prize74.jpg| Ichiban Kuji Chopper The fourth session has happened in May 2009 and dealt with Chopper exclusively. *A prize: Big Plush, 1 type, 40cm. *B prize: Diorama Figure, 1 type, 20cm. *C prize: Cushion, 1 type, 35cm. *D prize: Accessory Rack, 2 types, 24cm. *E prize: Hardcover Note and Sticker, 2 types, 20cm note and 14cm sticker. *F prize: Glass, 3 types, 15cm. *G prize: Strap, 3 types, 3.5cm. *H prize: Roll Paper Set, 3 sets of 3, 11cm wide. Double Chance Campaign prize: Diorama Figure Limited Color ver. Image:Ichibankuji4prize1.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji4prize2.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji4prize3.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji4prize4.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji4prize5.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji4prize6.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji4prize7.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji4prize8.jpg| Ichiban Kuji One Piece Film ～Strong World～ The fifth session has rolled out in late November 2009 and is focused on the 10th movie, which has been released in cinema theater around the same time. To come along the DVD release of the film, Banpresto has reproduced this session for a bis repetita on early May 2010. *A prize: Luffy figure, 14cm. *B prize: Franky figure, 18cm. *C prize: Usopp and Chopper, 16cm for Usopp with his helmet. *D prize: Zoro figure, 15cm. *E prize: Sanji figure, 15cm. *F prize: Nami figure, 14cm. *G prize: Robin figure, 16cm. *H prize: Brook figure, 21cm. *I prize: Chopper plush, 20cm. *J prize: Glass, 3 types, 15cm. *K prize: Clear file set, 3 types, each set contains 3 clear files, A4 format. *L prize: Chopper strap, 4 types, 4cm. *M prize: Bandana, 4 types, 50x50cm. Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people: Chopper plush, limited big ver., 35cm. Note: The bases of the 8 figures (prizes A to H) can be combined together to make a diorama of the complete Mugiwara crew. Image:Ichibankuji5prizeA.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeB.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeC.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeD.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeE.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeF.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeG.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeH.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeI.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeJ1.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeJ2.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeJ3.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeK1.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeK2.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeK3.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeL1.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeL2.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeL3.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeL4.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeM1.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeM2.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeM3.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeM4.jpg| Image:Ichibankuji5prizeWC.jpg| Ichiban Kuji Chopper ~Thousand Sunny Go~ The sixth session is focused again on Chopper, with some Thousand Sunny Go thematics added for good measure. It has begun on early February 2010. *A prize: Jumbo cushion, 60cm large and long. *B prize: Diorama figure, 20cm tall. *C prize: Sunny Go plush toy, 23cm tall. *D prize: Folding umbrella, 2 types, 24cm long, diameter of 90cm. *E prize: Clear charm strap, 2 types, mascots being 4cm tall. *F prize: Mug, 3 types, 9cm tall. *G prize: Float pen & clear file, 3 types, pen: 14cm long, clear file: 30 cm long. *H prize: Wet tissue & sticker, 3 types, tissue box: 17cm tall, sticker: diameter of 6cm. Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people: Diorama figure, limited gold ver., 20cm tall. Image:IchibanKuji6A.jpg| Image:IchibanKuji6B.jpg| Image:IchibanKuji6C.jpg| Image:IchibanKuji6D.jpg| Image:IchibanKuji6E.jpg| Image:IchibanKuji6F.jpg| Image:IchibanKuji6G.jpg| Image:IchibanKuji6H.jpg| Image:IchibanKuji6SP.jpg| Ichiban Kuji One Piece ~Marineford Arc~ The seventh session deals with the events that occured in Marineford when Ace was captive. It's been set for a late May 2010 release. *A prize: Ace figure, 26 cm tall. *B prize: Whitebeard figure, 30 cm tall. *C prize: Chopper t-shirt, 25 cm. *D prize: Big size towel, 120 cm. *E prize: Big size cup, 23 cm, 3 types. *F prize: Card stamp figure, 7 cm tall, 4 types: Chopper, Kuma, Luffy, Hancock. *G prize: Art note, 4 types: Zoro & Bon Kurei, Ace, Luffy, Chopper. *H prize: Clear file, A4 format, 3 types: the Whitebeard crew, the 7 Shichibukai, the Mugiwara crew. *I prize: Design strap, 4 types: Mugiwara crew & Sunny Go jolly rogers, Chopper jolly roger and a mushroom, the symbol on Ace necklace, Hancock jolly roger with several hearts. Double Chance Campaign prize given to 100 people: Ace figure, limited sepia color version. External Links *Session 1 http://www.banpresto.co.jp/ichiban/premium/onepiece/index.html *Session 2 http://www.banpresto.co.jp/ichiban/premium/onepiece2/index.html *Session 3 http://www.1kuji.com/one *Session 4 http://www.1kuji.com/chopper *Session 5 http://www.1kuji.com/onepfilme, bis repetita session http://www.1kuji.com/onepfilm_2 *Session 6 http://www.1kuji.com/chotwo References Category:Merchandise